


An age story.

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years apart in age.<br/>He already has his life.<br/>He begins his.<br/>How to overcoming all these factors which were against their relationship but they made them to be closer than everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sociology's teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter ;  
> \- SIDO - Bilder im Kopf ( http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RveIJFR7LV4 )

_In einem schwarzen Fotoalbum mit 'nem silbernen Knopf_  
_Bewahr ich alle diese Bilder im Kopf!_  
_Ich weiß noch damals, als ich jung und wild war im Block_  
_Ich bewahr mir diese Bilder im Kopf!_

'Marco ! Hey !'

Marco raised his gaz to that familiar voice despite the music in his headphones. He took them off and smiled to his best friend. 

'Fuck, Auba ! You're more dark than before the summer holidays! You look like the petrol!' Said Marco, laughing.

'Yeah, I know ! I come back to Gabon in July to see my aunts and uncles. But that was not the same case for you. You, you look like an ass, too much white and this is not better than the petrol !'  
'Ah-ah-ah. You have the same humor anyway..'  
'Always!'

Auba let out a truly laugh and passed an arm above Marco's neck. 

'This isn't SO cool that we're together for our studies? You imagine ? New school, new life.. New guuuurls, look at that !'

Auba was the most popular guy of the high school of these last years thanks to his clothes (he was a legend, everyone knew who was 'the man with the gold jacket, the huge neckless and the blue eletric shoes') and his talent to have all the girls at his feets. They fall like flies. We could say that Auba was a real heart-breaker, still today. 

Auba made a wink to a group of girl who passed beside them. Two of these girls laughed, timidly and the rest blushed, looking away. Marco couldn't keep a little laugh, shaking his head from right to left. 

'Talk for you!'  
'I know, you don't eat this bread there. But this is great, look around you ! We're not in the high school now. Minds were more open here and maybe you gonna find a cute boyfriend ?'  
'Maybe.. I hope so.' Breathed Marco, with a smile onto his face. 

Auba was right for once. They're not in high school anymore and minds were more open after that period where the teenagers were idiot and so much nasty with the others. 

Many times, Marco had problems at school because of who he was. 

Many times, he found disgusting insults onto his locker. 

Many times, the big guys of the school shoved him in the hallway. 

Marco came back, so many times, at his house with a black eye and a nose which looked like a bloody potato. He always said to his mother 'it's okay mummy, we're just not agree for who will be the captain..' And his mother believed him. 

But, anyway. They're not in high school anymore. 

'What's our first lesson ?' Asked Auba who looked around him.  
'I think this is Sociology.'  
'Huh god.. Just the name is boring!'  
'Everything is boring with you, the Gabonese!'

And on these words, Auba stopped himself in front of a double door. Amphitheater 104. 

'I think this is here?'  
'Look at the people, maybe we gonna recognize someone?' Said Marco, looking the people who were in and out of the amphitheater.  
'Yeah, look at this butt. I've already seen this butt yesterday. This is here, come!'

Marco put his eyes on Auba, laughed, and slowly, they entered in the huge room. That was their first lesson in an amphitheater, with more than two, three, maybe four hundred people at the same time. It contrasted with the twenty people in a class of the last school's years of these students. The amphitheater looked like a giant anthill, it swarmed everywhere. 

The noise was deafening, tiresome. 

Auba chose two places. Not too much higher in the amphithater but not too much close to the desk of the teacher. It would be enough that he could splutter on them, it was going to be the end of their life. They were too young for die and they didn't want to be killed by a teacher with a machine gun instead the mouth. 

Everybody talked to everybody. They talked about a thousand subject of discution like where they had been on their holidays, their parties, the latest gossips and some stuff like that. 

His chin in the hollow of his hand , Marco observed the people who entered in the room, detailing each of them. He found that there were many boy and at the same time, that wasn't surprising because they were in a sporty school sector. 

Lot of them looked like straight guys. Marco sighed and turned his face towards Auba. 

'I'm not sure that I'm gonna found a guy here.'  
'Why ? Ninety pourcent of this promo his composed by guys. Don't tell me that in this ninety pourcent, we haven't a gay, excepted you.'  
'SOOO they're well hidden huh..'

Then suddenly, everything became quiet, the students started to be quiet. All the eyes were turned and focused on the teacher who walked until his desk. 

'Who the fucking hell is he..?' Whispered Marco. 

The teacher put his bag on the surface of the desk and put his glasses onto his head. 

'Hi everyone, I hope that you spent funny and good holidays.'

He smiled. 

All the girls of the amphitheater held heir breath. As Marco.

'I'm Roman Bürki, your teacher of Sociology.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiis guys !
> 
> I hope that's everybody goes well and is happy in his life !
> 
> So yeah, the first chapter of my new project ! It's really short, I know, but don't worry, the chapters of my work won't all be at the same size. That will depend of how I will cut them. Maybe the next chapter will be a little more long or twice as long compared to this chapter. That is the surprise of the next week !
> 
> I reeeeeeeally hope that you gonna enjoy my work and this story because me, I already love it!
> 
> Information : Normaly, I'm gonna post one chapter per week, maybe Friday night or in the week-end or maybe two per week I don't know for the momnt so.. Stay tuned !


	2. The unicorn.

The room was strangly quiet while he took off his laptop and some papers of his bag. He raised his head and looked around him, puting his brown eyes onto the students. 

'You're very quiet ! I frighten you?'

Silly laughter resounded in the mass of people. The most of them came from the girls who blushed. Marco arched an eyebrow, leaning towards Auba. 

'They look like turkeys to cluck like that.'  
'You're jealous?' Asked Auba with a smirk on his face. 

Marco let his mouth open, looking Auba in the eyes. He was serious? Jealous of what ? 

'You're stupid Aubameyang !'  
'Nah, I'm not. But he's gonna stole me all the girl of the promo. They fall in love with him.'

Auba sneered and opened his pencil case to take a pen. Marco crossed his arms onto his torso, letting escape a sigh.

Over the lesson paraded, most girls waving. They whispered, talking about their new teacher. Their new and sexy teacher. They prefered that subject rather than the actual subject of the lesson : Is there sports for the rich people and sports for poor people?

'Despite the democratization of sport, too many objective and subjective criteria continue to predetermine or even stop sports practices' Argued Roman with an amazing voice. 

His voice was sensual despite him. Roman was a young teacher. The most of the professors of the University were around fourty-five, fifty even more than that. Roman had only thirty-nine years-old. He dressed casual ; jeans, shirts often with the sleeves rolled up and the first buttons which were open, baskets.. Roman was never all spruced up. His pretty dark hair were always in mess and he was never clean-shaven but that was that what made him so sexy. 

'He doesn't have an alliance' noticed Marco. 'But that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he was in relationship with someone. I'm sure he's not gay. He's too perfect, too beautiful to be gay... Or maybe he is? Oh god. And if he is ? If he is, he is too old for me...' Thought he. Marco was in his thoughts and Roman noticed it. 

Marco was not so far than him. He looked at him, insistently, but he didn't listening to him. Marco didn't take his lesson too, he wrote nothing on his notebook. Roman smiled when he saw it and crossed his arms onto his chest, letting his tongue slip between his dry lips. 

'Talking about horses!' Exclaimed Roman, walking along the front row. 'You know, these pink horses with a horn on their forehead.'

Everyone laughed, not understanding what Roman wanted to say. And as Roman had approached, Marco didn't react to his words and what he had say. He was just here, his chin onto the hollow of his left hand, looking to him. The young man was in his dreams, like most of the time. 

'An unicorn..?' Said a girl, timidly.  
'Yeah, that's right ! Bravo ! With a multicolored mane, like a beautiful and shiny rainbow!'

Then, Roman fixed Marco and said.

'And what about you?'

All the students turned their gaze to Marco, who didn't react. Auba looked at him and gave him a nudge in the ribs, to made him awake. Marco jumped onto his chair, frowning. 

'Aouch! What's your problem bro?"  
'He talks to you.' Breathed Auba.  
'Who?'  
'He asks you someting, Marco.'  
A beautiful row of white teeth grew onto the face of Roman, a smile like these one in the TV publicities for a revolutionary toothpaste. What kind of man he was ? A model ? 'It's me.'

Marco turned his head to Roman, slowly. He could feel the fire which burned his cheeks. He didn't know what to say.

'So? What do you think?'  
'About.. About what? Asked Marco, becoming more red than before.  
'About the unicorn!'

His green eyes widened. What he had said ? The unicorn? 

'I... I think.. Hm.. It's a... Beautiful imaginary animal...?'

The students giggled. Even Auba couldn't help to keep his laugh in his throat, hiding his face behind his copy. Marco didn't understand, looking around him. All the people looked at him and whispered without any discretion. He feld like he was completely naked in the middle of a million people. 

'I agree with you. But it's not the subject of my lesson boy. So stay concentrated, ok ? We talk about riding among affluent people.'

An illuminating smile formed onto Roman's full lips, again, and Marco's heart missed a beat, a shiver roamed his skin from his head to his feets. Why his body reacted like that? Just for a fucking smile? That man was a wizard or what?

'So yeah. After this parenthesis, let us go on! So for many children, the practice of riding is a luxury beyond reach.'

Marco feld like he was jelly, flowing on his chair. It was the shame. Roman hadn't hesitated to put him forward in front of the whole amphi. 

 

After Roman said that the lesson was over, the students gathered their stuff in their bag in a noise cluster. The amphitheater was a slow to empty, plug forming at the doors. Marco sighed, nodding hid head. 

'I'm stuck for the rest of the year.'  
'It's your fault ! You couldn't stop watching him!'  
'I was not the only one to do that.'

Auba looked at Marco, gaving a nudge with his hand onto his arms. 

'Aoutch, Auba ! Are you serious? Stop that!'  
'Don't be so precious Marco !' Laughed Auba before take him by his jacket. 'Bro, you're right. You're not the only one to do that but you're the only one that he remarked. He's gay, I'm sure he is. I've the nose for that !'  
'Oh yeah, really? You have the nose for that ? I thought that was me who have a gay'dar?'

When they arrived at the door of the amphitheater, they could see a guy who was at the desk of Roman. He wasn't truly tall. He had brown hair, fine lips and little eyes. Marco didn't see the color of it. Marco didn't know his name.

'Look. I'm sure he is.' Said Auba, handing his bag over his shoulder.  
'God, damn Auba, stop with that. You say so much bullshits. What you want that he's gay ? How you want to know that ? You was in his bed ? He's not. My rad..'

Marco's gaz stopped onto Roman who had a huge smile on his face when he looked at this guy, in front of him. Roman had love in the eyes or... Something like that. We could feel a particular feeling in the deep of his eyes. Roman didn't have the look of a professor on a student, that was more than that.

'Hey, Marco, you come?'  
'Yeah... Yeah let's go.'

Before turning his head to the exit, Marco caught the eyes of Roman. While a moment, he was unable to look around. He was hypnotized by the simple and shiny brown eyes of Roman. He had something special. But what ? Maybe Marco had the sexual fantasy of the teacher. Roman crossed his arms onto his chest and smiled to Marco, made at him a little hand sign, as to say 'bye'.

Marco turned instantly his head, following Auba. Why he was like that ? Why he did something inside of him?

Anyway. That night gonna be a good night with an amazing party for the new students of the University. 

 

Yeah. That night gonna be a good night for Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> How are you today ? I hope good !
> 
> So this is the second chapter ! I want to post it now bc the provious one was very very very short so I don't know if it is more longer compared to the previous but yeah that really depend of how I cut my chapter because I really like to give suspense to my work ahahah But yeah, what do you think about this second chapter ? You like it ? A comment will be good to know what do you think about all of this ahah 
> 
> Stay tunned for the next chapter, the third. ♥


	3. Super Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :
> 
> Deluxe ft. IAM - À l'heure où ( http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OIIFjrA77EM )
> 
> Kraftklub - Schüsse in die Luft ( http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Dx0MGYe4jR4 )

_À l'heure où la lune se révèle souveraine et éclatante_  
_Eclairant les pas des pommés et autres âmes errantes_  
_Quand l'ultime cigarette termine sa vie dans l'cendrier_  
_Et qu'les derniers guerriers s'écroulent dûrement touchés par l'canapé_  
_Quand le dernier coup de minuit sonne, que toutes les rues s'ennuient_  
_Un tas de mots tournoie dans ma tête, j'les sens accrochés à l'esprit_  
_À l'heure où les coeurs se rapprochent où les lumières s'éteignent_  
_À l'heure où les corps s'entremêlent moi j'attends q'tu m'emmènes_

That was maybe one or two hours that Marco watched the white ceiling of his room, letting imagine the life he could chose, some directions that he could take in his life. They were a million of possibility. He had all is life in front of him. At that thought, Marco smiled and played with one of his red wicks with his fingers, letting his eyelids fall onto his green iris.

Roman.

At each time that Marco tried to close his eyes, Roman's face, his beautiful face came in his mind he didn't know why he had that effect on him, why he didn't left him alone. Marco would to be alone with his thoughts, his brain, but Roman's presence disturbed him.

Hardly the first notes of Marco's phones ringtone reasounded in his room, he grabbed it, being on his nightstand, next to him. It was 'Get Right' of J-Lo. He loved that song and usually, he danced on it, waiting before answer to the caller.

'Yeah?'  
'Oh my god, you're so fast boy!' Said Auba with a laughed. 'You're ready?'  
'What time is it ?'

Marco raised the first part of his body to be sit on the mattress, turning his head to the alarm clock.

'Almost seven pm. You're not ready, that's it ?'  
'You know me as anyone else..'  
'I'm the best, I say it all the time but you don't listen to me but now, move your fucking ass. I'll come at half past seven.'  
'Oh god just thirty minutes ? I don't have the time to..'  
'Tic-tac-tic-tac..' Said Auba, immitating a clock.

Marco let out a sigh before laugh.

'Okay, okay boy. I hurry darling.'  
'Stop call me like that ! I'm gonna be red!'

Marco shook his head and put his phone on his bed sheets. He absolutly didn't know what he was going to wear for tonight.

Marco turned the water on, puting him under the liquid which rolled along his white and pure skin. Letting out moan of wellness, he put his forehead against the cold tiles of the shower. He stayed like that for a moment, his muscles were relaxing.

That was going to be their first party of 'adult', of 'student'. Marco didn't know what to expect with all of that. He was a little bit shy compared to Auba. His bestfriend had more assurance than him. He was also more experimented with the 'life's things'. Marco didn't know what a vagina looks like 'in the real life', and he didn't want it in fact. Much less a cock, at least, an another cock than his. Marco didn't have any sexual experience. The only thing that it could be considered as sexual was that he had already kissed boy and touch his dick above his underwear.

He couldn't go futher than that because the mother of his first and ex-boyfriend was come into the room and she had discover them. After that, they were never seen again.

Marco went out of the shower after soaped and rinsed his body. He took his black towel and wrapped it around his hips. In front of his mirror, he let his fingers pass between his red and wet wicks. He approached his face in front of the mirror and smiled. He took his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Reflecting on his outfit, Marco scratched his neck at the same time that he brushed his teeth. Finally, he spat the white foam of the toothpaste into the bathroom sink and rejoin his room to put on his clothes.

A simple black pant, a t-shirt with an asymetrical cut and a thin grey sweatshirt. Marco selected carefully his snapback before put it on his head, making attention to not ruin his structured hair cut. Marco took his phone and checked his messages. He finished by grimacing when he saw that Auba had sent several messages.

Marco went downstairs, going to the hall of the house to take his shoes. Manuela, who wore an apron, had a pan into her left hand and a wooden spoon in his right hand. Her blond hair were attached in a high ponytail, her cheeks were a little bit red and she had some sauce on the tip of her nose.

'You go out sweetheart ?'

A knee on the floor, Marco tied his shoes and raised his head to his mother.

'Yeah? I didn't warn you?'  
'No.. I've prepared Goulasch..'  
'Oh mom.. I'm sorry..'

He advanced towards her and smiled.

'But you know mum, when I'll go home, I'll eat it.'  
'Really?'  
'As always ! You know that I love your Goulasch. It's the best of the world.'

Manuela smiled after the kiss of his son onto his cheek. Thomas came behind his wife, his journal was wrapped on itself. Thomas hissed when he saw Marco, addressing him a large smile.

'That's my son ! You gonna seduce all the girls dressed like that!'

An embarassed smile appeared onto Marco's thin pinky lips.

If he knew..

'Thomas, leave him alone !' Said Manuela, clapping his shoulder.  
'But why? I'll be very proud of my son if he brings us a chick at home!'  
'Let him his time. He's not hurry for that. He still my little boy.'  
'Mum.. Please..'  
'He's not a 'little boy'. He's a man now, a manly man!'

Marco felt really uncomfortable in this discussion, looking away.

'Sorry but Auba waiting for me so.. I must to go you know ? Keep me a little bit of your Goulasch mum!'  
'Be carefull Marco !' Said his mother, anxiety into her voice.

Marco shook his head in a positive way and closed the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyelids a few seconds before Auba's voice took him back to the reality.

Marco's parents didn't know that he was gay. His father was conviced that Marco liked girl, that he was straight. But he wasn't. Not a signs shew that Marco prefered boys to girls. He played football, he wasn't effeminate, he had more friends who were boys than girls. Nobody could guess that Marco was at the other side of the barrier.

That was often that his parents asked him some embarassed questions about is personnal life, about the girls. That was always the same answer : 'yes, fine'. He didn't know what else to say to them because he already lied too much for him. He couldn't continue to lie like that and invent a life which was not his. But he hadn't the choice. He needed to lie to his own family because Marco perfectly knew that if he said the truth of what he really was, his father was going to put him out of the house. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to loose the love of his own father.

'Hey ! Marco ! We don't have the time ! We're already late!'

Marco opened his eyes to Auba who was in his car. He joined him and open the left door of his Audi. A gift by his father for his drive licence.

'Sorry bro, you know, my parents..'  
'Let me guess.. 'that's my sooon! He gonna seduce all the chicks'!' Said Auba, adopting a deep voice to immitate Marco's father.  
'He's really boring with that. I'm done with him.'  
'Maybe if you say to your parents that you're gay.. They will be ok with this.'

Marco laughed, shaking his head from the right to the left.

'Maybe my mum will be okay with my decision, she's more open than my dad. But him... No. He gonna kill me.'

Auba shook his head, turning on the radio and rode the sound.

'Let's get to the party now!'

 

The beat was very loud, doing shake the floor of the house. The party looked like a real american party. That was the theme : Project X.

We could see some of girls, and boys, who were completly alcoholic, didn't walking very well and laughing very loudly. Everyone were in the same condition, in fact. Marco had lost his sweatshirt throughout the evening. The atmosphere was too hot for him to keep an another tissue layer on his body. He even had lost his bestfriend between that crowd of people. As Marco knew him, he was pretty sure at nighty-nine pourcent that Auba was with a girl and fucked with her in a corner of the house.

Marco's cheeks were so red, so hot, like it was going to burn. A glass of vodka onto his left hand, he raised his arm above his head, screaming the lyrics of the actual song which passed onto the huge speakers, like the others.

_Und ich schieße in die Luft !_  
_bäng, bäng, bäng !_  
_Ich zieh in den Krieg aber keiner zieht mit_  
_Drei Schüsse in die Luft !_  
_bäng, bäng, bäng !_  
_Der einzige hier draußen bin leider wieder ich_  
_Und ich schieße in die Luft !_  
_bäng, bäng, bäng !_  
_Doch keine Reaktion nur beschwerden über Krach_  
_Drei Schüsse in die Luft !_  
_bäng, bäng, bäng !_  
_Die Revolution oder Berlin Tag und Nacht !_

It's like if he was elsewhere, his body flying throughout the rythm of the music. Marco danced since three or four hours and he couldn't feel his feets, they were anesthetized by the degree of the alcohol that he had in his stomach, his blood and maybe his brain. His body became more heavy than before. He could feel it. His head began to spin, his view became blurred.

Marco needed some pure air, he needed to feel the fresh wind of the night onto his face, onto his hot skin. Marco staggered until the principal door of the house, hustling some people on his way to the suburban street.

The wind was so cold, slipping onto his burning skin because of the euphoria of the party. He felt a little bit better than before, breathing more easier. Pressing the back of his head against the wall of the house, Marco put his hands onto his hips.

'Hey boy. What's wrong ?' Asked a voice in front of him.

Marco raised his blurred view to that manly voice. Marco couldn't really see him because of his view which was very bad because of the alcohol. And because of him also. the alcohol was not arrivied by magic in his body.

'I'm.. yeah.. I'm ok... I think..'  
'Don't lie boy. I see you're not ok. Come with me ! I'm gonna take you to your home!'

And without let the time to Marco to answer something, he took him in his arms to lift him and close fitting to his body. But Marco didn't want that. He put his hands onto the chest of the stranger, trying to push his body away from him.

'Leave me alone ! Don't touch me ! I don't want to come with you ! I don't know who you are, leave me alone !'

Marco began to be more agitated between his arms but when he moved too much for the stranger, he tightened more stronger his grip around Marco's body. Marco began to breath heavily, moaning in pain.

'Shh.. It's ok, don't panic. It will be alright.'

Marco felt his body was weak. More he struggled, more his strength flies away. And that scared him.

But sudenly, nothing.

He didn't felt the pressure around him. He didn't felt that hot breath in the hollow of his ear. He didn't felt all of that. Then when he turned his head behind him, he could see an another person. He didn't know who was this. Marco narrowed his eyes, in the hope to see better. He recognized the second man by his voice.

That voice.

'Are you fucking serious man? What goes wrong with you ? Leave him alone !'

Roman took the stranger by the collar of his shirt, plating his back against the wall.

'I promis that if I see you again, approaching an another boy like him, I'm gonna sent you to the police!'

And on his words, he pushed him away, causing him to waver somewhat. At the same time, Auba went out of the house, searching after Marco.

'Damn, Marco ! I lost you !' Said Auba quickly, at the edge of the panic.

The stranger didn't expected to left them. Auba widen his dark eyes when he saw Roman who bent towards Marco. Roman put a hand onto the back of Marco's skull.

'Hey..' Whispered Roman 'You're ok ?'  
'I'm.. Yeah.. I feel so bad.. But thank you..'  
'Don't thank me. Just be prudent now.'

And Roman addressed a smile to him. The same pure and sincere smile that he did to him on that afternoon. Marco had his eyes which were wet. He wanted to cry. He didn't know why but he wanted it so badly. Roman raised his body, turning it to Auba.

'Take care of him and don't let him alone. It can go very fast, after.'  
'I will.'

Auba shook positively his head and Roman plunged his hands onto the pockets of his jacket. Auba took Marco in his arms, closing his eyes.

'It's ok, I'm here now. I'm gonna take you to your home..'

Marco listened to him with just an ear. He looked at Roman who walk away, a cigarette between his full lips.

He was his superhero that night. But.. What's the hell he was here ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii sweethearts ! 
> 
> How are you ? I hope fine for you !  
> I'm very surprised and happy and proud at the same time when I see what I'm able to do in a week ! This third chapter is very long and I hope you like it ! 
> 
> I want to ask you a question : for you, why Roman was here ? 
> 
> I hope that I gonna see you for the next chapter of this story, bye <3


	4. The right place, at the right time.

Marco had an intense headache. The most intense headache that he ever had. He had the impression that his head was going to explode in a thousand pieces, that his brain was going to spread onto the floor of the amphitheatre.

And all these noises... That was so unpleasant for his poor head. People talked too much, they couldn't stop, even if Marco wanted it with all of his heart. Everyone talked about the party of the night before : binge drinking, who fucked with who, how was dressed the biggest bitch of the party...

Marco didn't have so many memories of the party. The last thing he remembered was that Roman extirpate him off the arms of a fucking rapist. He had thought about that, much of the night before falling asleep because of the alcohol that he had in his blood. The same question get back in his head, non-stop. 

Why he was here? 

That was so strange and destabilizing. Marco couldn't find an answer to that question and, obviously not, Marco was not going to ask to his teacher, why he was here at the right place, at the right time. 

Marco winced, putting the palms of his hands onto his temple. He tried to stop the beat onto his skull. His brain playing pinball or something ?

'Are you ok ?'  
'Do I look good?' Said Marco, burying his head onto his arms which crossed onto the table in front of him. 

Auba let out a laugh, nodding his head from the right to the left. He tapped his back with the pad of his fingers, a little smile onto the corner of his full lips. 

'You really need to sleep.'  
'Oh yeah... I've not slept very well the last night.'

Marco raised his head from the hollow of his arms, shaking it and letting out a sigh. 

'Yeah.. And because of the teacher, you know?'  
'I don't understand either from where he went out. Perhaps he just walking in the street, with his dog.'  
'He doesn't have a dog.'  
'That was a hypothesis!'

The door snapped, silencing the assembly. All the heads of the students turned to the entry, watching the two people who were enter into the amphitheatre. 

Obviously, the first person who entered was Roman who went behind his desk to install all of his affairs onto it. But the second.. Who was that guy ? That was not the first time that Marco had seen that boy. Already yesterday, before left the amphi, he saw him, talking with Roman at his desk.

Maybe they knew each other? Maybe.. 'And if it was his boyfriend?' Thought Marco. 'Oh god Marco, please. Stop to think some bullshits like that.'

The boy with the brown hair with some hazel and honey reflections, sat quietly at the edge of one of the front rows. 

'Ok, guys ! Excuse me, I'm a little bit late today.'

Roman slipped his jacket onto his strong shoulders, putting his clothing onto the back of the chair. Once again, the amphi was strangly quiet. To believe that Roman was as impressive as a popular football player or an actor. Everybody looked at him, at his gestures with some attention. Marco the first. 

Roman could see the tiredness onto the head of his students. That made him smile. 

'You look like zombies guys, you know that?'

A little laughter was heard. 

'If you don't sure that you can assume the party of the Students associations of the University, it's not bother to get out!'

At his words, the look of Roman crossed that of Marco. Fastly, Marco could feel the embarassment which took possession of his face and he turned around his look, playing with his fingers, under the table.

'So we continue ? It was said that, as a rule, only 11% of people living in deprived urban areas have sports license and can participate in organized competitions, much less than the general population, or 27%'

Marco swallowed his saliva, taking his pencil to begin to take the lesson. He couldn't concentrate properly, thinking again and again about what happened last night, about Roman. He had so much questions in his head, without answers. 

Each times that Marco raised his gaz to look at Roman, his teacher looked at him too. 'Why he do that? I'm not the only student here.' Thought Marco, nibbling unconsciously his tiny lower lip.

Roman couldn't stop to look at that boy, in the tenth row, who he saved last night. That boy with a snapback onto his head, concealing his red hair, the visor turned backward. He had a long nose, with a tip at the edge of it, forming a V. His ears were pierced, two little earings with black jewels dressed them. He could see it at the place that he was and he had noticed it the last night. The boy looked a little disturbed, uncomfortable. Apparently what had happened the day before had to do the work on him that night because that boy had huge black bags under his eyes. His eyes were green, mottled of gold.

He was a beautiful boy. 

But he was also too young for him.

 

Marco descended the steps dragging a little his feets, as usual. Tiredness was also a lot to do. But he also dragged his feets because he wanted to look a little more the man who intrigued him so much. Roman began to put things calmly into his bag, as he let out brief 'goodbye' from between his lips, to his students. By the time Marco was passing near the desk, Roman looked at him.

'Marco, is that it?'

Marco raised his eyes to him before looking around him, as he expected it that he would talk to someone other than him. This gesture made Roman laugh, gently nodding his head.

'Yes it's to you that I'm talking about. I see no one behind you! '

Marco was biting the inside of his cheeks, not knowing what to say. He felt a little silly for once.

'Everything is fine?' Roman asked, closing the closure of his backpack.

Marco was a bit hesitant, gently swaying on my feet.

'Let's say that like that ..' He replied lightly, shrugging.  
'Be careful next time. I'll repeat myself but it can go very fast, you know. I wouldn't be very happy to learn that something serious happened to one of my students. '

Marco listened carefully to what Roman told him, completely hanging from his lips.

'I know .. I screwed up, I was not reasonable at all .. I know now that never again I will drink !'  
'You say that today, you will quickly forget this resolution tomorrow!' Smiled Roman.  
'Really?'  
'Oh yeah, definitely !'

Roman laughed again, taking his jacket to put on his body and passed his backpack onto one of his shoulders. 

'Go ahead ! You have a job to do for me for the next week, you should put you now! '

Marco pursed his lips for a moment as he turned around to the exit. Then Marco stopped, finally turning his head towards Roman standing behind him, at few steps.

'Can I ask you a question sir?'  
'I'm listening to you.'

Marco stared at his face, remaining silent a few seconds before resuming.

'How did you end up there for? I mean .. It was not obvious. You are coming from nowhere. At the right time.'

A smile formed on the face of Mats as he nodded his head, his tongue slipping between his lips.

'You have your answer.'

Roman found himself very close to Marco suddenly, at few centimeters.

'I was just in the right place, at the right time.'

Marco didn't really know what to say. Roman was really disturbing, unsettling but this feeling in the hollow of Marco's belly made him almost euphoric. It was the first time he felt something like that. Marco smiled, embarrassed, so he could feel his cheeks turned pink because Roman was so close to his body.

'Okay .. Hm .. So, have a good day, sir.'

Then Marco rushed into the corridor, leaving it.

'Marco?'

The strongest voice of Roman made him shudder from head to toe so Marco turned his head towards him, resting a interrogator look at him.

'Stop being so formal.' He said, 'Call me Roman.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweethearts !
> 
> How are you today ? I hope good, as always ! Hm, yeah, I know I'm late, I had to put a chapter on saturday or yesterday but I had trouble to writing and concentrating (because of the Klassiker and some other stuff) so, yeah, I post on monday ! Normally, I'm going to put a new chapter in the middle of the week to be forgiven for my late and the smallness of my chapter! 
> 
> I really wanted to talk with you to know what do you think about my story, It's always good to have some return on our works, so yeah, let me a comment ! That will be so nice for me !
> 
> Let's talk, I don't bite! ♥


	5. E-mails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :
> 
> James Morrison - You Give Me Something ( https://youtu.be/UZp6dhheriM )

Marco started to tear his hair.

That was more than two hours that he was sitting in front if his desk, his eyes on the work that Roman had given to them. A text that he had to analyse with a sociologically way. Marco began to hate Marx and his conception of social classes.

He even started to have his buttocks numb and his eyes were tired. The white of them were red now, exploded. Raising his head, he took his phone, sending a message to Auba.

 

- ** _Hi penis head! U arrive there ? It was more than an hour that I'm on it and I can't. My ass n the plastic of my chair begin to b 1_** -

 

It didn't take long to Auba can respond.

 

- _ **looool U R serious ? It must B funny 2 see! N I don't understand either. I don't know how 2 do. I think I'm going to ask to google !**_ -

 

Marco smirked. Auba always wanted to use the ease. His schooling was based and resumed on that. Either he asked to the girls to do his homeworks, or giving it to copy, or he was going onto internet. And he always had that chance to not being caught.

Marco put his phone away from him, passing a hand between his wet wicks because of his early shower. While some seconds, Marco looked his laptop, which was onto the blanket of his bed. He stoop up from his chair and caught his laptop to put it onto his desk. Marco opened it and turn it on.

At the start of the year, Roman had wrote his e-mail address onto the board and he said that if they had a problem with their homeworks, some questions about the lesson, they could send him an e-mail.

With the back of his hand, Marco began to put away these many paper balls before taping the tips of his fingers onto the plastic of his laptop beside the computer mouse

He was hesitating. A glance onto the hour, he snapped his tongue in his mouth. It was late. 10 pm. 'Maybe he was busy. But... I can send a message now and he gonna see it tomorrow morning. And if I bother him? He gonna see me in a different way. Why do you think too much like that ? You make bad blood for nothing at all. Send this fucking e-mail, shut up and wait.' Thought he.

Marco began to write his email, pinched his lips and thought about what he gonna write.

 

**From : mr11@outlook.de**

**Date : 2016/09/15, 10:06 pm**

**To : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Subject : problem with homework**

_Hi mister,_

_Excuse me for the disturbance but I am blocked.. I don't understand what do you want. We're not used to do some works like that. Could you help me?_

_Reus Marco._

 

Marco read and reread again and again his e-mail, checking if he didn't make some mistakes. It would be the shame if he did. Marco took his phone and checked his social networks like facebook, twitter and instagram. As all the teenagers of his generation, Marco was very active on social networks but in a different way.

The most of them talked about Rihanna and Beyoncé, love, teenagers problems, studies... Marco talked about football. All of his posts talked about football. It was his passion. His dream was to do that for the rest of his life, to be one of the most talented and popular football player of the world. But for now, he couldn't. He must to study.

Marco smiled at that idea but the sound of the notification of his e-mail box made him awake. So fast?

 

**From : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Date : 2016/09/15, 10:09 pm**

**To : mr11@outlook.de**

**Subject : AN; problem with homework**

_Good evening Marco,_

_Have you seen what time is it ? You should to be in your bed and sleep now._

_Concerning the homework, you can come to my office tomorrow at the University and we're going to talk about that._

_What do you think?_

_Bürki._

 

Marco smiled like an idiot. And when he noticed that, he stopped immediately but the irresistible desire to smile like that again returned. He put the tips of his fingers onto the keyboard, slipping his wet tongue between his dry lips, he wrote.

 

**From : mr11@outlook.de**

**Date : 2016/09/15, 10:11 pm**

**To : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Subject : AN; problem with homework**

_Oh really? You worry about my health and my sleep ?_

 

Marco stopped.

'Are you serious ?' Said Marco, aloud. 'He's going to think that you're completely weird and crazy.'

And he deleted his sentence.

 

 **From : mr11@outlook.de** **Date : 2016/09/15, 10:14 pm** **To : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Subject : AN; problem with homework**

_I just wanted to do my work with advance, to not be submerged the next week._

_And I dont want to bother you. You could write what I must to do here and I'll do._

_Reus Marco._

 

Marco couldn't look away than the screen of his computer, like if that Roman going to answer in the second which was to follow. All the three seconds, he refreshed his e-mail box and when the sound of the notification resounded, he smiled. Again.

 

**From : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Date : 2016/09/15, 10:18 pm**

**To : mr11@outlook.de**

**Subject : AN; problew with homework**

_Don't worry, everything is ok. I'm here for that. It's my job. You can come between two hours to discuss a few minutes together about the work._

_So come during the day tomorrow and go sleep now. You're young and you, and your body, need it to be in shape._

_Bürki._

 

Marco bit his lower lip, playing with his fingers. Why he was so cute like that? Marco put his hands onto his cheeks. He was sure that they were red because he felt the heat under the tips of his fingers. He completely lost his means for not much.

Marco took a fresh breath and began to tap onto the keyboard.

 

**From : mr11@outlook.de**

**Date : 2016/09/15, 10:21 pm**

**To : buerki.roman@outlook.de**

**Subject : AN; problem with homework**

_I would be there then._

_Have a good evening, Mister Bürki._

_Reus Marco._

 

And when he clicked on the 'send' button, Marco lowered the laptop's screen, closings his green eyes.

He didn't know why he reacted like that. He didn't know why he shivered, why he blushed, why the heat began to invade his body and why his heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

He couldn't explain why all theses reactions were produced onto his members and his belly. Letting out a satisfied sigh and stoop up from his chair, without forgot his phone, Marco switched off the light of his desk and put his phone onto the hifi stereo, before choosing a song for sleep. Marco had difficulty to sleeping in peacefully. 

 

 _You only stay with me in the morning_  
_You only hold me when I sleep_  
_I was meant to tread the water_  
_But now I've gotten in too deep_

 _For every piece of me that wants you_  
Another piece backs away  
  
_You give me something_  
_That makes me scared alright_  
_This could be nothing_  
_But I'm willing to give it a try_  
_Please give me something_  
_Because someday I might know my heart_

 

Marco slipped his body under the cold blankets of his bed, taking one of his few cushions against his trunk. He wrapped his arms around it and closed his deep eyes.

Marco thought about the next day, about Roman.

'Stop it now and sleep Marco. Stop believing that you're going to a tryst.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And into the last chapter, I said that I was going to post the chapter in the middle of the week........ And we are friday todaaay ah ah AWESOME JADE, YOU'RE SO IMPRESSIVE AND PRODUCTIVE ! So well, it's a little chapter, again, but anyway, I work onto the sixth chapter right now, so I hope for sunday evening I'll post it !
> 
> So yeah.. What do you think about that ? If you have some critics or something else, say it, I have never bitten anyone, so we can discuss, don't worry !
> 
> Stay tuned sweethearts. <3


	6. In the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :
> 
> Maroon 5 - Feelings ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrP6IDXexLU )
> 
> MZ - Les princes ft. Nekfeu ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cm-78-LqFY )

_His body, his spine arched violently against the flat surface, cold and hard of the wooden office. His whole body was on alert, every inch of his skin was sensitive and responsive to his every hit. A fire of desire and pleasure was literally ravaging his body, from head to foot._

 

**_You and me and all that wine_**

**_Loosen my tie, lie down, let's fly_**

**_Every guy that passes by_ **

**_Look at her, look at her oh_ **

**_A_ ** **_nd you say that it's not right_ **

**_But where does he think you are tonight?_ **

**_Does he know your nasty side?_ **

**_Look at her, look at her oh_ **

 

_The pit of his stomach was only hollow further because of every jerks, every pelvis shots. His heart jumped in his chest, so strong and so fast that he felt that it was going out of his rib cage. His lungs were burning because of the speed at which he breathed._

 

**_If you want me take me home and let me use you_**

**_I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do_ **

**_And does he know that there's nobody quite like you_ **

**_So let me tell you all the things he never told you_ **

 

_The sound of their wet skins that slammed against each other echoed in the room, accompanying the sound of their moans and their inhalation that were intense and deep. It seemed to be elsewhere, in paradise, if only heaven looked like that._

 

_**I got these feelings for you**_

_**And I can't hel** _ _**p myself no more** _

_**Can't fight these feelings for you** _

_**No, I can't help myself no more** _

 

_His nails scratched his thick skin on the length of his back and rocked his head backwards, resting against the dark wood. He half opened his lips, his breathing blocking from time to time. He felt so close, so close to moan, to come upon him, against his belly and his._

 

**_You and me let's go all night_**

**_Going so high, we fuck the sky_ **

**_Come with me now, fuck that guy_ **

**_L_ ** **_ook at her,_ ** **_look at her oh_ **

**_Now you flash that sexy smile_ **

**_And tell me I've got to wait a while_ **

**_And it makes me lose my mind_ **

**_L_ ** **_ook at her, look at her oh_ **

 

_He felt that he moved closer to the ultimate goal of that prostate which was waiting to vibrate so fast, so strong, to make him lose all his means. He bent over him, and pressed his full dry lips against the crook of his ears and whispered hotly 'wake up'._

 

His body shook in a violent start, facing with his mom who was above him. She put a hand onto one of his naked shoulders, bitting his lower lip. She had little eyes, still tired by her short night and his hair were in mess.

'I'm sorry darling, but it's time to get up, you're going to be late if you don't get out of your bed.'  
'Yeah, hm.. I'm coming.'  
'Your breakfast is on the table.'

She passed a hand onto his messy hair and raised her body, outgoing of his room. Marco turned his head to his hifi stereo, looking from what time it was and what was the song who passed. Feeling, of Maroon 5. So, that was a dream? Marco felt like it was real.

He let his body going backward onto the mattress, closing his eyes. Roman who was above his body looked like so real. The feelings that he felt were also so real. At least, he had the impreesion of.

Rapidly, Marco felt really unconfortable under the bed sheets. He lifted them and swallowed softly his saliva.

'Shit.'

He could see some white traces onto the sheets of the bed. And because of the black color of the fabric, they were really visible. Marco grimaced and threw the blanket on the side. He, who had taken a shower the day before to avoid taking one in the morning.

Marco took a new underwear and putting it. As if he had the time to took off the sheets of his bed at that moment ! He took them off and left his room to going in the bathroom, putting the sheets of the bed onto the dirty laudry basket. He closed the door and jumped into the shower. He must to be quick to not be late.

While the hot water rolled along his white and pure skin, Marco couldn't stop to think about his dream, about Mats who was inside of him, so deep in him... Marco closed his eyes, shivered despite the heat of the water.

That was the weirdest but fantastic dream of his life. That was also the first time that he dreamed about sex and that was really intense. Marco turned off the water and get out of the shower.

After dressing, Marco turned his body towards his desk and approached this one. He didn't had the time to put properly his affairs into his bag so he opened it by slidding the zip, passed an arm above the surface of the desk and shoved the few sheets of paper into his bag. Marco closed it and rushed out of his room.

Marco hurtled down the stairs and came like a gust of wind into the kitchen. Manuela was sat at the table, his breakfast bowl in the front of her. She looked at him and frowned.

'You don't take your breakfast sweetheart?'  
'I'm already late mom! If I take my breakfast with you, I'm gonna miss my bus!'

She sighed and looked her steaming coffee. Marco took an appel, a Capri-Sonne and some cereals bars.

'Are you ok mom?' Asked Marco.  
'I don't know. I don't really like that you don't take your breakfast with me. I don't see you anymore, in the morning..'

Marco approached her and wrapped his arms around her neck, a little smile onto his lips.

'Mom.. Don't be sad. I promise that we're going to eat together somewhere in the week.'  
'Hm.. You think this is cool to lunch with me?'  
'We don't care about if this is cool or not. You're my mommy. Tomorrow, it's okay for you?'

Manuela raised her head and carressed one of Marco's arms.

'It's okay for me.' Said Manuela with a wonderful smile onto his face.  
'Cool ! But, I really need to go now mom, see you tonight!'

And he put a kiss onto her pinky cheek, catching his bag on his way.

'I love you Marco!'

Marco opened the door and smiled when he heard her words. Finally, Marco screamed since the hall of the house.

'I LOVE YOU MORE!'

And he slammed the door behind him. Marco put his headphones into the hollow of his ears and slipped his hand onto the pocket of his jeans to take his phone. He searched his favorite song of the moment, he clicked on it and began to go on his way to the bus stop.

 

_**La musique est sombre, le négro vient du fond** _

_**La musique est sombre, le blanco vient du fond** _

_**On rêve de briller comme Paris la nuit, sous ses lumières** _

_**J'ai traîné, j'ai erré, j'ai zoné et j'ai dormi toute la journée** _

_**Princes de la ville** _

_**On va tout faire pour devenir les princes de la ville** _

_**Tu seras ma princesse, on va devenir les princes de la ville** _

_**On rêve de briller comme Paris la nuit, sous ses lumières** _

_**J'ai traîné, j'ai erré, j'ai zoné et j'ai dormi toute la journée** _

 

Marco had his head which was rested against the window of the bus. His eyes were closed and his hood of his sweatshirt, under his jacket, was onto his head. Marco loved that song. It was so soothing.

While he felt his phone vibrated into his pocket, Marco was beating his long eyelashes, lowering his gaze towards his thighs. He didn't need to look at the screen to guess thay was Auba who surely sent him a message.

**_-U R in ur way?-_ **

Marco briefly wrote an answer at his turn.

**_-Im in the bus. U r at the uni?-_ **

Few seconds and his phone vibrated again.

**_-Yeah I am. I've met Mats. He asks me if U plan 2 come 2 see him. WTF is this???-_ **

Marco bit his lower lip. He forgot to talked to him about that detail. He grimaced and pinced his lips. Marco decided to didn't reply at his message. He gonna talk to him at the University.

Marco alighted from the bus when it stopped in front of the stop beside the first building of the university. Adjusting his jackey, Marco began to go to his first lesson of the morning. But he looked at his left, putting his eyes on the building of the sports license. The management of his actual studies was where was the office of the teachers and researchers. Marco stopped himself while few seconds, hesitating. Maybe if it was did right now, that will be very quick and he could join Auba after.

So, naturally, he headed toward the building, sliding his hand into his pockets jeans. When he arrived in front of the principal door, he pushed it and looked around him. He was a little bit lost because that was the first time that he came here.

Marco found a map of the interior of the building and passed one of his fingers on it. The red slipped his wet tongue between his thin lips, letting a little bit of his saliva onto his pinky skin.

'Bürki, Bürki, Bürki..' Whispered Marco.

When his digit stopped onto the letters of his name, he smiled and looked out of the number of the floor and the door. Even if he didn't know what was the door, he supposed that his name will be on it. He turned his head to the stairs before take it and went to the second floor.

Marci walked along the corridor, looking at each door on his left and on his right. When Marco saw 'Mr BÜRKI R.' onto a golden plate on a door, he stopped himself and looked out the handle of the door.

When we have to go, we have to go. Marco formed a fist with his hand and knocked to the door, with his knuckles. Marco could hear a voice, a little bit smothered. He guessed that Roman had invited him to enter. So he pushed the door, passing his head in the room. Mats was sat behind his desk, a pair of glasses onto his nose. Marco could see that wonderful smile and his heart beat more louder in his chest.

Tha was the same smile of his dream. The same smile which was above him, giving him some pleasure with the movements of his pelvis and.. 'Oh god. Stop to think about that idiot' thought Marco.

'Comes ! Installs you!'

Marco was shy. They were in a closed room, only them. He saw that like a more intimate atmosphere. Marco closed the door behind him and let dropped his bag from his shouldets to the floor. He took one of the two chairs which were in front of the desk and sat on it.

Roman raised his body from his chair and come toward Marco, putting his glasses onto his head.

'Are you okay ? You look like a little bit tired, no?'

Roman laughed and sat onto the other chair. Marco bit discretly his lower lip, lowering his gaz to his teacher.

'Yeah.. I'm fine, thanks. I went to my bed directly after my last message.'  
'This one where you said mister Bürki, right?' Smiled Roman.

Marco laughed at his words. So he noticed that?

'This one, yes.'  
'So you told me that you have some problems ?'

Marco shook his head and took his bag to open this one and take out the few papers sheets which were in loose.

'Yes but.. It's not much you know..? It's just that I don't understand how to do and it's frustrating. I don't want to have a bad note.'  
'It's okay Marco, I'm gonna explain you what I want. Can I?'

Roman looked the paper which were in Marco's hands.

'Yes, sure..'

Roman took the sheets between the hands of the young boy. The fingers of Roman caressed the back of the hands of Marco, softly. Marco shivered and looked sudenly the face of Roman. Did he that on purpose? Marco felt that he did on purpose but Roman didn't react at that contact.

'Ok so.. You must to analyze these texts. First, you do a summary for each text and after, you must to try to interpret what he wants to say. Do your work in three parts. First, you talk about Marx, after you do the summary of each text and your third part you say where Marx wants to go with what he says.'

Marco was elsewhere. He looked at Roman and didn't listen what he said. That was like if his voice was so, so, so far away. Marco was so close to him, again, like the other day. He tried to printed all the details of his wonderful face. His hair were a little bit in a messy way but that was so cool and he wore it very well. His skin looked like really soft. He had some wrinkles at the corners of his mouth and his eyes when he smiled. That will be surely the most charming thing that he never saw before. So attractive.

Marco could look at Roman so many hours, without talking or thinking. Just look at his face with the most concentration of the world. He seemed really passionate about the fact to learn something to an another person because his eyes sparkled.

And sudenly, Marco felt a hand onto his thigh. The fingers of Roman pushed onto his skin. An intense shiver ran through his body. He touched him. From the outside, that simply was a contact with two humans. In Marco, that was the Rio Carnival. His cheeks turned from a normal color to a pinky color. He could feel the heat on his face, blushing furiously.

'Marco? Everything's okay?'

Marco raised his look from the hand of Roman which was onto his tigh to his eyes. Two little brown balls, which looked like two little pieces of chocolate, fixed him. Roman had some long dark eyelashes and they beat the air.

'Marco, please, talk to me. You're strange.'  
'I'm... I'm okay ! Yeah ! It's fine !'  
'Are you sure ?' Frowned Roman.

Marco pinched his lips, taking a deep breath to try to retake his minds.

'It's just..'

Marco wanted to talk. He wanted to say that he felt nice and strange at the same time when he was with him. But he coudn't. He couldn't because it was not a thing that you could say to your teacher, even if he didn't saw Roman like his teacher. He was.. Not more than a teacher but something different as a teacher. He didn't know what yet.

'Yes it's just..?' Asked Roman.

Roman looked at him, with insistence and that disturbed Marco who blushed a little bit more. Marco opened his mouth, to say something, but the door opened. Marco raised his head, jumping a little bit onto his chair. The boy of the amphitheater was here, in the doorway, his fist around the handle. This one arched his brown eyebrow, turned his head to Roman.

'Am I disturbing?'

Roman shook his head, getting ready to reply to his question but Marco began to pick up his papers to put them into his bag.

'No, I was going to leave anyway.'

Marco stood up from his chair and put his bag onto his shoulder, smiling, a little bit trouble.

'If you have some questions, you can come here or send me an email, you know?'  
'I know. Thanks Mist...'  
'It's Roman.'

Marco looked at him while a smile stretched the full lips of Roman. And Marco shook his head, the smile of Roman made him smile too.

'Thanks, Roman.'

Marco began to leave the room, the boy looking at the young teacher.

'Thanks Roman, huh?' Said he.  
'It's fine Julian.'

Marco looked behind his shoulders, putting his eyes onto that boy who was called Julian.

 

_Who was he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S LATE AGAIN? :DDD
> 
> So, here is it ! The sixth chapter of my story ! What do you think about ? 
> 
> Your comment will be nice my sweehearts !
> 
> P.s : I will be maybe slow for the next chapter bc I have an another project, it's a one shot that you will be able to find in my works soon ! <3


	7. In the pub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student, gay and a lier in front of his parents, 
> 
> Marco Reus is young and began to fall in love with one of his teacher, 
> 
> Roman Bürki.

Marco couldn't stop thinking about that moment with Roman and that guy who was enter in the office. He couldn't stop to ask himself 'who was he?'. That was not the first time that he saw him, that he noticed him before. But... why he couldn't stop thinking about all of that ? That was stronger than him but very disturbing for his mind. So disturbing that Marco looked like he was elsewhere, behind his glass of gin tonic, at the pub that he discovered recently with Auba. They were with some new friends that they meet at the begining of the school year at the Uni. They were really cool and really funny and that wasn't really surprising that Auba and Marco were friends with them, finally.

'Hey !'

Marco didn't react at first when that boy raised his voice to him.

'Oh, boy! The Earth calls to Marco, there is someone there ?'  
'What?'

When Marco heard his name, he turned his gaze to that manely voice which talk to him. Mario smiled, a little amused smile at the corner of his full lips.

'Everything is ok with you?' Asked him.

Marco took his time to search an answer to give to Mario, looking at the alcohol into his clear glass, that he turned into his hand, between his thin fingers.

'Yeah, everything is ok.'  
'Do you know that you're a bad lier or not?'

The ginger one smiled at his words. He smiled because that was the truth. Marco was too much honest to lie, even with the little lies, that was a real difficulty to him to don't tell the truth. He didn't know why but the fact to don't tell the truth to the persons that he likes was always a problem for him. The only one big lie that he said that he was straight, that he likes girls, and he lies all the single days of the year, all the time to his parents. That was the exception of the rule ; he couldn't tell the truth, he perfectly knows that if he was honest with his mother and his father about his real sexual orientation, his father gonna take all of his stuffs in his bedroom and thrown them by the window before thrown Marco with these. He already knew what he will able to say 'get out of my house ! I don't want to have a sucker of dick here !'

Yes, his father was a homophobic (and a little bit racist) monster ; so disgusting.

'I'm not Mario. I was just thinking about something. But it's not really interesting!' Said Marco, accompanying his words with a true smile.  
'You know, it's not because we know each others like... Few days that you can't tell me when you're not in a good mood! If you need some help or advice, I'm here for you. Well, I mean that we're here, with the boys!'

Mario was a real humanist. He really loves people and helps them when he was able to do it. If you have him as a friend, you would be sure that he was here for you at every moment that you need ; he was a really nice boy, the boy that all the mothers want for their daughter. 

Marco looked at him, with round eyes before gave a nudge into the ribs of Auba, who was by the left side of him.

'Listen to him ! He wasn't my bestfriend and he tell me more beautiful things than you, do you believe it ?'  
'What the fuck, you hurted me!'

Auba left his hand rub his ribs, laughing, Marco shook his head from the left to the right, passing his digits onto his hair. He had the chance to have really good friends. Taking his glass in his hand, wanting to take few gorges of it, he locked around him, looking at the people in the pub. Everyone seams to be happy to be there, taking some good times and memories with their loves, family or friends. That made him smile... Until he saw him.

That was real ? That was him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii everyone ! Wassup ????
> 
> It's been a loooong time that I haven't post something there and we're here ! It's a little chapter just to tease you again for the follow of my story, I'm so inspired, it's the summer pause (I mean, with dortmund so) and I have the time to write again !
> 
> Excuse my english, he looks REALLY horrible but I'm gonna make something better for the next time like a chapter which gonna be more longer than this one, hope you gonna like it and for the new ones who discover my story, I'm happy to see you there, maybe you should let me a comment to talk about whant do you think about my story ! 
> 
> See ya next time, stay tunned ♥


	8. Two drinks.

Marco turned immediately his head to Auba who was laughing, a deep and noisy laugh who was so singular that every single new persons that Auba meet also laugh when they hear it. Taking him by the arm and shaking it furiously, the black boy took more care of Marco. Arching his eyebrow to him, he learned his head and approached his ear from his lips. 

'Say that this is him!'  
'Who?'

Marco just looked at Auba, without saying something else, looking at him in the yes and waiting that Auba search around them, in the pub. The gabonese frowned his eyebrows and raised his gaze to the rest of the people which were there. His pupils scaned all the place around and blocked onto something. Auba narrowed his eyes to concentrate his gaze to that person, to him and smile. An amused smile. 

'Why are you smiling like that?? And stop looking at him!!'  
'Why ? Are you jealous?'  
'About what ? He gonna notice us!'  
'Calm down!'

Raising his eyes to the sky, a sky which was not there because before to see the black night, the clouds and the moon, you had the ceiling, Auba took his glass, approaching it to his full lips. 

'He talk, he didn't see us.'

Marco slipped his tongue between his thin lips, hesitating to look at him, again. But his desires were right about him and he finaly turned his face right there the place where Roman was sit. 

God. He was so gorgeous, as always.

Marco was pretty sure that if someone else looked at him, directly in the eyes at that specific moment, his pupils would be so huge, almost recovering his green/gold iris. Roman smiled and his heart missed a beat, again. His hair was less in a mess than usual, like when they were at university, that was the same for his beard which was define as well, maybe he went to the barber shop? Wairing a simply grey t-shirt with a deep V neck, Roman slipped his hand along one of his arm.

Marco was truely hypnotized by the movements of his teacher body, looking a these with a lot of attention. He could see some black lines onto his skin, all along his left arm. That was tattoos? That was the first time that Marco saw them. Most of the time, Roman wore shirts and sweaters with long sleeves (but Marco was more concentrated onto his face than his body) and for the first time, Marco realised that Roman was a monster. His body was so muscular, so huge, tall, strong. Roman had almost one and a half head more than Marco and really much more stronger than him. 

A real Colossus.

'Why do you stay there ? Go talk to him!'

What a funny joke! Auba was maybe a clown in a previous life, before his own maybe? When Marco laughed at his words, Auba looked at him, without a reaction on his face. Seeing that Auba was stoic like when girls laughed at his seduction methods, Marco stopped rapidely. 

'Wait, are you serious?'  
'Yeah, I am!'  
'And? I can't talk to him! Did you think correctly sometimes? And what I'm going to say ? Oh, hi sir! What about your evening? Everything is ok? Do you want to drink or something else?'

The simple fact to think about what could happen if Marco talk to Roman made him laugh. That would be so amusing to see that! Shaking his head, stirring his hair, Auba gave his glass to Marco, which was empty, and raised his voice to him. 

'Ok, you're right! Maybe. But, just stop to torture your mind and go to search me a new drink!'  
'God made you with arms and legs, no? So you can use them!'  
'But you're juste next to the bar! You can go for me, please, my best friend that I love more than everything else!'

Auba used the same words, all the time, to show that he was a nice guy and especially when he want something. A sigh felt from the mouth af the ginger before raised his body from his chair. Without add a word, Marco tried to find a way to reach the waiter who was behind the bar, crumbling under the orders of the costumers. And that was difficult because the pub was crowded of people. That was saturday night, so, not really surprising at all.

In front of the waiter (who was really cute by the way), Marco leaned his body to him, gaving the empty glass of Auba and asking for an another one at the time. With a smile, the older boy took the glass and turned his back to the ginger.

'A beer?' Asked a voice, next to Marco.

When he raised his head and eyes to the voice, Marco felt his mouth open. Why he was here ?

'This is more soft than a vodka I mean !'

Roman was there, right next to Marco, with a big smile on his pinky lips. While a moment, Marco didn't know what to answer, he searched his words like that was the first time he met him; but that wasn't.

'Yeah, sure, but this is note for me.. This is for my friend, right there..'

Marco turned his head a moment to Auba who looked at the same time, giving him a sign with his thumb, saying 'yeah, it's good ! Keep it up!'

'And you ? What do you want to drink ?'  
'Me ? Huh... Nothing ! It's fine, th..'  
'Hey ! Eric ! Can you give me two beers ? For me and this little one !'  
'Little one ? Seriously ?' Said Marco, laughing.  
'Because you are, don't you ?'  
'You could be surprised, you know.'

If their was in a cartoon, Marco could surely have a little boy who looks like him on the shoulder, giving him nudges on the head, screaming 'WHY DID YOU SAY THAT ? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS BOY ????'. But he was. He was really serious. That fallen from his mouth so naturally. Roman looked at Marco, a little bit surprised by what he said but that wasn't disturbing for him, on the contrary.

'How you could surprise me ? I'm very curious about that.'  
'And maybe you're too much curious..'

Marco slipped slowly his tongue between his lips, pretending to be desinterested by him while he looked around them but inside, inside his body, his heart, head and mind, he was in fire. Was he entering in a game of seduction with his teacher ? Because that looked like that.  
A smirk on his face, Roman couldn't keep himself to shake his head from the right to the left. He thought that Marco wasn't cold in the eyes and, strangely he liked that. He really liked that. That was the first time that he felt something like that. Marco was young, very young. Roman clearly could be his father or oncle or something like that but.. That also was the first time that someone reacted like that with him, reacted in that way with him. 

Usually, that was too much easy for him to have a guy. Because yes, Roman was gay. And the guys looked at Roman with hearts in the eyes, spreading their ass, ready to take Roman's dick. And that was not a lie, that was the reality, it was like that, with Roman so, when Marco did that to him, he feld something good in his heart and body. 

Roman smiled, lost in his minds before take his glass that the waiter put in front of them; Giving him the money for the drinks, the older one took the glass of Marco in one of his hands, before look at him.

'Do you deserve it?'

Marco raised his gaze to the face of his teacher who smiled at him, a large and beautiful smile. Marco hated when he did that because he fall for him always a little more when he shown his perfect teeth. His heart melted at each time that he had the chance to be in front of his face.

Lost is his blurred mind, the reality caught him by the back and thought about what he would be able to answer. Should he need to enter in his game ? Marco was young, Marco didn't have any love experiences but he would be able to recognize a game of seduction. He wasn't stupid and he was a great amateur of romantic comedy. Thanks to that, he saw many technics of how to seduce someone and he was pretty sure that Roman did something like that with him. 

'And why shouldn't I ?'  
'Because you're too much mysterious with me!'  
'Oh, well! I didn't know that you prefere the facility. It's not funny. But thank you, for the drink. That gives me the opportunity to invite you, an another day.'

Ginving him a wink, Marco took his glass which was between the large and manely hand of Roman, he left his fingers caress that of Roman, bypassing him, his body rubbing the one of the tall teacher that he had in front of him. At that contact, that was instantly, for the both of them, a shiver ran onto their skin, from the bottom to the top of their body. Roman bit his lower lip, looking at Marco while that one pinched his own, focusing his gaze to his friends. 

That shiver was the begining of something, a story, something which gonna be full of love and passion but also something which gonna be clearly dangerous but, remember one thing ; You haven't the control on your feels.

Ne-ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyyyys !
> 
> How are you ? Hope you're fine and you had a nice day, night, afternoon, no matter the moment that you read these little words !   
> I don't feel really good with what I've done here with my chapter bc I feel that my english IS SO BAD AND HORRIBLE !It's been a lot that I haven't practice the language so I don't really think that all that I had writen is correct at all. So your comments would be very nice and if you have some advice about grammar and all of these stuffs, that would be cool and let me know if you also like my chapter anyway !


End file.
